Episode:Valentine's Day Massacre
|image = |caption = Bud tries to get past a bodyguard to meet an old fleme, who has become a big pop music star, in "Valentine's Day Massacre" in Season 8 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 8 |episode = 17 |overall = 174 |network = FOX |production = 8.17 |imdb = tt0642427/ |guests = Julie Condra Avner Garbi Jane Lynch Paddi Edwards Charles Bouvier Dan Doherty Jeff Bennett David Carrera Lorna Scott |taping = February 4, 1994 |airdate = February 13, 1994 |writers = Cindy Begel |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "How Green Was My Apple" |next = "Get Outta Dodge" }}Valentine's Day Massacre is the 17th episode of season 8 of Married... with Children, also the 174th overall series episode. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by Cindy Begel, it premiered on FOX-TV on February 13, 1994. Synopsis Bud learns about an old Valentine which Kelly has forgotten to tell him about. She is now a famous singer and Bud tries to meet her. Meanwhile, Al shops for Valentine's Day gifts to give to Peggy. Storyline In this episode, A big brawl ensues when Al battles other husbands at a store for last-minute Valentine's Day shoppers. Meanwhile, Bud gets both physically abused (by the bodyguard) and sexually abused (by an amorous neighbor) when trying to find in a hotel his long-lost valentine girl from six years earlier named Crystal Brooks, which Kelly neglected to inform him about, who is now a famous pop star. Recurring Cast/Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Julie Condra as Crystal Brooks (as Julie Condra-Douglas) *Avner Garby as Omar *Jane Lynch as Greta *Paddi Edwards as Betty *Charles Bouvier as Mac *Dan Doherty as Bodyguard *Jeff Bennett as Mayhem *David Carrera as Pinworm *Lorna Scott as Rita *"Judo" Gene LeBell as Elevator rider (uncredited) *Frank Lloyd as Customer (uncredited) Trivia *Crystal sent Bud the valentine 6 years earlier, which would have been 1988. In that season's Valentine's Day episode, "Peggy Loves Al, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" Bud had a date with April May June, his first valentine. *Julie Condra, who plays Crystal Brooks, previous appeared on Married...with Children as Kelly's classmate, Becky, in the season 3 episode, "My Mom, the Mom" *The song that plays during the fight, "My Funny Valentine", was previously sung by Marcy in the season 3 Valentine's Day episode, "Peggy Loves Al, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah". *Frank Lloyd, who previously played Al's friend Norris, makes an uncredited appearance as one of the Valentine's Store customers who get thrown over the display by two guys during the fight. *"Judo" Gene LeBell makes an uncredited appearance as one of the elevator riders that Bud is thrown into. *Marcy blames Merlin Olsen and the "Hershey Candy Mob" for Valentines Day being commercialized and degrading. **Merlin Olsen was a former NFL player who at the time of this episode, served as the spokesman for flower delivery company, FTD. **The Hershey Company is one of the largest chocolate manufacturers in the world. *After having sex with Rita, Bud says that he now "knows how Tom Arnold feels", referring to the actor who at the time of this episode, was married to comedian Roseanne Barr. *When Bud describes his "romantic" encounter with Rita he says he's learned that "In space, no one really can hear you scream.", it is a reference to the 1979 science fiction film, Alien *Al calls Jefferson "Judas" when he comes with a bouquet and chocolates, referring to the biblical figure who betrayed Jesus Christ. *Bud tells the bodyguard that he may mistaken him for something from Wham-O a toy company known for introducing the Hula Hoop and Frisbee to the American public. *Crystal mentions comedian Howie Mandel as being her opening act. During the originally airing, he was also known for working on the FOX animated series Bobby's World. Goofs * In the first scene Kelly and Peg are looking at Peg's Valentines and Kelly is reading from a pink Valentine's Day card. When they switch cameras it's a totally different red card in her hands. *On the Valentine's day card that Kelly forgot to pass onto Bud, the envelope clearly has no writing on either side, but Peggy automatically knows that it is for Bud without opening it. *Bud steals the Bell Hop's uniform and then is later shown looking disheveled after sex and being injured by the bodyguard, Winkie the dog and people in the elevator. Yet, towards the end of the episode, he is somehow able to get his regular clothes back and look completely clean and uninjured when he finally meets Crystal. Category:Season 8 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes